2 Problems 2 Solutions
by Iloveiantojonesandcoffee
Summary: Hey, this is Smiley Face Ace's story, continued. Reviews will be appreciated.
1. The Start

_**Hello anyone who's reading this. I know this chapter and the next chapter are just copied and pasted from Smiley Face Ace's story but when I heard that it was being abandoned, I couldn't resist taking it up. It'll probably be really bad but oh well, I enjoy writing stories. Please review. **_

_Chapter 1:The Start_

The Alarm sounded and the gigantic, cog like door opened reveling a worn out Gwen. She looked up and smiled at her boss upstairs mistaking him for fine... but he wasn't. Jack was far off from that; he was pale and sluggish, less energetic than normal. Gwen never noticed- she was too tired. Jack just nodded and she got to work typing away at her computer. This was soon interrupted by another arrival : Owen.

"Alright Owen," she said using her strong Welsh accent, "what's made you so jolly?"

"I'm not jolly, just active"He argued, but Owen was right, he was bursting with energy - unlike Jack.

"Yippie for you I'm exhausted I cou-" She was interrupted by a large bang.

Owen and her just looked at each other for a minute and then ran upstairs. They went into Jack's office and just ...gasped. Jack was on the floor coughing up crimson blood and shivering. Two seconds later Owen was out of there and down at the medical bay grabbing his things...


	2. Waking up

_Chapter 2: Waking up_

It was dark. That's all Jack knew. He started to hear voices. Very faint ones. Puzzled, he tried desperately to figure out who's they were when he suddenly plunged back into reality. His eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred at the edges but he didn't care. He was to focused on the figures talking in front of him. One was pacing the other had a face full of panic and he could ony just make out who they were...

"Gwen" he whispered.

Quicker than a flash they both shot to his side - Owen and Gwen.

"Jack," She said, " are you fee-" She Stopped talking due to shock. Her shock.

"Bloody hell" Owen exclaimed before Gwen could. Both the medic and his friend were Stunned and horrified at the same time as Jack tilted his head and fell unconscious but Owen and Gwen were more concerned about the great, big, purple lines running along his veins and stamping themselves in to his skin ; but that wasn't the only thing - there was something else. On his neck was a bite mark - 3 punctures 3 teeth - with a rim covered in a sticky, yellow, thick substance. Gwen felt revolted so did Owen on the other hand, he was already on the case of finding out what it was : _Hopefully not an infection_ he thought.

* * *

Jack wasn't in the darkness again. He was in the past. Hey could see old memories. When his mind finally stopped at the time he fell ill in the TARDIS. He caught a similar thing to what he was suffering through now except he wasn't in as much pain. The TARDIS was clever he recalled she helped him to heal and also blocked out the pain. He also remembered the doctor's not so comforting voice "_Nice to know your not as big a girl as we thought you were then. Ey Jack?!"_ the doctor chuckled then he remembered a nice memory - Rose smacking him in the arm for that remark. He laughed in his head as well as reality without knowing. He tried to reach out and smack him but you can't change the past but you can act in the present...

* * *

"Oww!"

"What is it?"

"Jack, Slapped me!"

Gwen just laughed and whispered in her head _Good old, Jack._

* * *

Jack woke up with surprised face. In fact, they almost all jumped out of their skins when the alarm gone off and two pairs of footsteps coud be heard accompanied by voices : one female and one male : Tosh and Ianto had arrived.

Gwen rushed down to greet as-well as explain what happened to them and gave a simple command to none other than Ianto :

"Ianto, I need water _Now" _He was Gone quicker than you could say 'Ianto, I need water _Now'_

Meanwhile Gwen and Tosh were on the way to Jack office when... _**SMASH! BANG! CLATTER!**_ A growling noise came from the holding cells...


	3. It's coming

CRASH! The water fell out of Ianto's hand when he heard the noise. He looked at the others.

'What was that?'

Fear was etched on Gwen's face. Whatever was making the sound was getting closer...

* * *

Jack could only remember Rose too well;her laugh, her smile, her imperfect teeth..he remembered dancing with her..on his Chula ship...But all too soon he felt himself being dragged back into reality. He heard swearing and crashes but it didn't feel real...he felt so cold..yet so hot..

* * *

'Moonlight Serenade' Jack groaned. Owen turned around and stared at him.

'He's getting worse..'Owen mumbled.

He wondered why his veins were purple. He'd never seen anything like this before but, this was Torchwood. Anything could happen...He was interrupted from his thoughts by Tosh's scream. He turned around and was amazed by what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters - I promise next time it'll be longer :D Please review because I love to know what you thik of my story. Happy Valentines day!**

Jack woke up. He promptly threw up all over the medical bay. He ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair and was slightly alarmed to see his veins glowing could feel something thick oozing down his neck. When he rubbed it he got a thick yellow substance on his fingers and could feel the teeth marks. Everything came flooding back to him; he remembered the creature clearly- it looked just like Ianto... He wondered if it had tricked the rest of the team...

* * *

Owen found himself staring into the familiar eyes of Katie Russell. He blinked a few times then found his eyes clouding with tears. She was staring at him with such an expression of hope and pain that he wanted to go and fling his arms around her. Owen felt the tears slipping down his face and didn't try to stop them.

'She's dead. She's dead. She's dead.' Owen mentally repeated that sentence. But like he had thought earlier, this was Torchwood. Anything could happen.


	5. Owen's POV

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I hope you like it! Please review.**

Owen stared at Katie. She was just like she remembered. Her blonde hair lay over her shoulders and he had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke it. Her eyes stared straight at him, unlike she did before...it happened. Before she'd looked far away; as if somewhere else, but to day she stared straight at him. Her smile was soft and easy-going but Owen felt tense. It felt as if she was gazing into his soul.

FLASHBACK

_Owen had just woken up. The bed beside him was empty. Fear struck him; where was Katie? He pulled on his dressing gown and raced down the stairs. Katie sat at the kitchen table. She stood up. 'WHO ARE YOU?' She bellowed, 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Owen stared at her hopelessly. Her face softened. 'Daddy, is that you? Why did you leave me?' Owen remembered that Katie's father had left her as a child. He saw her confused expression, took a deep breath and decided to play along. He said 'Darling, I love you. I'll love you forever and always accept you. I'll never leave you again'._

_And he meant every word._

END OF FLASHBACK

As Owen stared at her, those words echoed in his head. He'd promised her his eternal love so what was stopping him from running into her arms?

'You promised me a summer wedding'

The words echoed through Owen's head. He didn't think that..He was sure Katie said it..But her lips hadn't moved. He vaguely remembered Jack saying something 'bout psychics before... That was his last thought before he gave out a small cry and collapsed.


	6. Tosh

**OMG, it's AGES since I posted a chapter... Sorry, I have had a lot going on at the moment but, as they say, the show must go on, or in this case the story. I'll probably post a few chapters today or over the next few days. :D I hope you like it, please review.**

Tosh stared. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Hear heat beat sped up. No, just no. This wasn't possible. Memories flooded back about pendants, cigarettes and liquor. Some of the worst days of her life and some of the best. The softness of lips against her own. Her heart was pounding as all common sense flew out of the window. Tosh ran to the love of her life but before she was able to reach her a numbness spread through her body, shortly followed by a searing pain. As she fell to the ground, she let out a strangled cry of 'Mary'.

* * *

Jack struggled to stand up. He felt terrible. The room seemed to be spinning. This felt worse than when he came back to life after Abaddon. Once again, an overwhelming wave of nausea hit Jack and the remainder of his lunch hit the floor. _Oh well, Ianto will clear it later._ He wanted to collapse, die, whatever, as long as it would take the pain away. Only one thought kept him going; the team. His team. And he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone hurt them.


	7. Gwen

**Yeah, this is a really short chapter. That is because I honestly hate Gwen.**

Rhys was in the Hub? No, this couldn't be right... Gwen pondered to herself. She'd told him to stay away after the 'Meat' incident. A grin was spread across Rhys' face; it looked sinister and evil. He licked his lips. Gwen shuddered. She let out a soft whimper before she fell just like the others.

* * *

Jack had propped himself up against a wall. He had (somehow) escaped the Medical bay but was unsure of what to do next. He could now see his team. All of them except Ianto were lay on the floor. Dying. Brilliant. Two Iantos and three dying team members. But why hadn't Ianto been affected by the alien?


	8. It's an Oorkleta!

Jack had a sudden realisation. This was an Oorkleta! Yes, he remembered The Doctor talking about it...

***FLASHBACK***

Jack lay on a bed in one of the TARDIS' many bedroms. The Doctor and Rose stood by his side. 'What's wrong with me Doc?' Jack mumbled, his voice barley audible. The Doctor couldn't stand seeing his usually flirty, full of life companion so sickly and weak. 'You were attacked. By an Oorkleta. Nasty beings. So so nasty. Bit like trap doors. I've never met a trap door I liked...' Whilst The Doctor rambled on, Rose shot Jack a sympathetic glance. She took his hand and squeezed it. '...And that's why cats don't have opposable thumbs.' The Doctor finished. Anyway, you should make a full and fine recovery Jack, we have the TARDIS on our side. Lucky really; without her you'd most likely be dead.'

'Why me?'

'Huh?'

'Why did it bite me?'

'Oh yeah, the King is a bit grumpy. Can't blame him really, his son ran away. Stole a spaceship. Well, you can blame him because it was his fault. Let's just say the King doesn't support homosexuality and has a lot of rage at the moment. You shouldn't of flirted with him.' Rose looked at The Doctor.

'How old was his son?'

'10'

***END OF FLASHBACK***


	9. Penultimate peril

Ianto stared at the creature.

'Why didn't you hurt me?' he sounded afraid. The team had been dropping like flies. He had to do something to save them...

'YOU ARE NECESSARY.' The Oorkleta's voice boomed through the Hub. 'YOU WILL COME WITH ME.'

Fear shot through Ianto.

'I'm nothing special! I'm just the Teaboy! Please! Help my friends!' Tears filled his eyes. Tears of frustration, desperation and fear. If he left, the team wouldn't be found. Not until it was too late anyway.

'COME WITH ME! IF YOU COME I SHALL RESTORE YOUR FRIENDS.' Ianto then realized he had to go. For the sake of the team.

* * *

Jack was watching from the shadows. He was about to step forward but the creature said something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

'COME HOME MY PRINCE. COME BACK TO SEE YOUR FATHER.' The creature grabbed Ianto by the shoulders and teleported away, just as the team began to stir.

**OMG this is the penultimate chapter!**


	10. Epilogue

***3 days later***

'Jack, I think he's gone. Maybe we should just..' Gwen reasoned.

'NO, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!' Jack roared. The team had been searching for Ianto for three days solid. They were all exhausted and only functioning because of coffee. So far they'd had no luck.

'Screw this Jack. I care about the Teaboy as much as the next person but I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SLEEP!' Owen shouted.

'And he's an alien' Gwen added. Gwen and Owen walked out of the door. Jack looked at Tosh. She gave him a weak smile. Jack knew her and Ianto had a strong bond after that experience in the countryside.

'I don't care if he's not human. Everyone has secrets and a story to tell. But he's still the same man we love and care for' Tosh said softly before returning to her work.

**OMG the end of this story! Well, I'm gonna write a follow on and maybe one set before this. Thank you guys for following this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger!**


End file.
